Zootopia 1: a fur wars story
by Alex Boehm
Summary: As the sinister galactic empire comes close to finishing their ultimate weapon, the brave rebel alliance sends Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde to lead a ragtag band of rebels to recover the plans to this powerful superweapon
1. Prologue: Judy Hopps

This is a title crawl

It's not a hard thing to do

Heck there is probably a program

That you can use to make your own

Couldn't be harder than me trying

To give roles to all the Zootopia

Characters I could think of

For Some it was easy to assign roles

For some it was the opposite

13 BBY. Lah'mu, hopps moisture farm, outer rim.

An imperial shuttle flew through space, past the rings of a rocky but grassy world that was barely settled. The ship entered the planet's atmosphere and flew past a droid working on a moisture farming apparatus. The droid noticed the ship and an antenna rose from its head.

Young Judy Hopps ran across the landscape as the shuttle flew overhead. Stu and Bonnie hopps noticed the ship on their security cameras as Judy ran into the house.

"They're coming" Bonnie said.

"I know" Stu responded. "Grab your things"

Bonnie pressed a few buttons on a terminal and an old arctic shrew appeared on screen. "Big, it's happening" the rabbit said.

The imperial shuttle landed casually, about 400 yards from the hopps home.

Stu hugged his daughter and spoke gently to her. "Remember, I will always protect you. I love you, my little stardust" he kissed her on the head, before Judy and Bonnie ran out of the house.

A lion, dressed in a white imperial uniform walked in a straight line, with a squad of mammals in dark armor carrying blasters.

Judy and Bonnie stopped, and The older rabbit placed a necklace with a crystal on it around her daughters head. "Trust in the furce" she said, before running back to the hopps home.

Stu hopps walked towards the approaching imperials. He knew why they were here. He knew what this meant.

Judy had continued to run, but she stopped, looked back towards her house and her parents, before racing back towards her family and home.

"Director lionheart" Stu said.

"Your a hard mammal to find, Stu hopps" director lionheart said. "Tell me, do you enjoy this life? A mammal of your talents"

"It's peaceful. But it has been lonely, since Bonnie died"

"Oh, my condolences" there was a moment of silence before lionheart spoke up. "Search the house"

2 of the dark, battle ready animals, known as death troopers, moved into the house. Judy hid in the brush nearby, watching this meeting.

"Come back with us Stu" lionheart said. "Work has stalled again, We need your help"

"We were this close to achieving total security and peace" the lion said, holding 2 of his fingers close together

"You mean total terror"

"You have to start somewhere"

"I'm not the same as I was then, lionheart"

As the director was about to speak again, Bonnie came running towards them.

"Oh, Bonnie is back from the dead" director lionheart said. "It's a miracle"

As Bonnie reached the group, she pulled out a blaster and aimed it at lionheart.

"Come now, think about what your doing" lionheart said, almost casually, like he did this every day. "You can all come with us"

"As hostages" Bonnie said, keeping her blaster leveled on the lion.

"As heroes of the empire"

"You'll never win"

"Do it"

a death trooper fired a single shot, striking Bonnie in the chest, but as she fell to the ground she managed to land a shot on lionhearts shoulder. The lion clutched his shoulder in pain as Stu ran over to his fallen wife.

"They have a girl" lionheart said "Judy hopps. Find her!"

Judy heard this and once more started to run, off into the wilderness until she came to a rock in a cave, she lifted part of the rock up, revealing a hidden room which she climbed down inside. The rabbit remained quiet as she heard 2 Death troopers pass overhead. Luckily they just walked through the cave and didn't bother to poke around.

Judy waited there in the hidden room for a long time, till the smaller rodent sized hatch opened above her, and an arctic shrew peeked down into the room.

"My child, come"


	2. Chapter 1: rebels and imperials

0 BBY

Water dripping on Judy's face woke her from her slumber. Then the bunny remembered where she was. In an imperial prison, with a roommate that said she would kill the bunny next work shift they had together. But Judy still had her Kyber crystal necklace, given to her by her mother.

Ring of kafrene. Mining colony. Expansion region.

Aboard a space station built into a large asteroid, nick wilde the fox worked his way through the crowded market streets till he came to an abandoned alley, where a weasel was waiting.

"Travis" nick said.

"I was about to leave" Travis said.

"You bring news from Jedha?"

"Yes, an imperial pilot defected, and he's saying someone named hopps sent him"

"Stu hopps?"

"Yes, he's saying the empire has made a weapon"

"What kind of weapon?"

"A planet killer! That's what he said. That's what they need the Kyber crystals for. Last I saw him he was being captured by Big's guys"

As nick was about to say something else, a few imperial stormtroopers appeared and asked for their identification. Nick quickly pulled out his blaster and shot the troopers dead. There was commotion as more troopers started to converge on the ally.

"How do we get out of here?" Travis asked.

"It'll be alright" nick said, comforting Travis before shooting him in the stomach. Then the fox began to climb a nearby wall out of the alleyway to escape from the imperials bearing down on him.

Jedha, mid rim.

Jedha was a desert planet, a place where fallen statues of Jedi littered the landscape. Also the place where a former imperial pilot, Gideon gray, was being lead by 2 rebels to a larger group of rebels.

"Is that Big?" Gideon asked

"No" one of the rebels responded coldly.

"Well I need to speak to Mr. Big immediately! What part of urgent message don't you understand?" The fox said, before a bag was placed over his head.

Wobani. Imperial labor camp. Mid rim.

Judy and a few other prisons sat shackled inside a large imperial armored vehicle that was taking them to they're work area. The vehicle stopped, prompting conversation from the 2 guards.

"Why are we stopped?"

"Must be another pickup"

"I thought we had everyone"

Suddenly the door exploded and blaster bolts struck the troopers, killing them.

A squad of rebel soldiers raced inside with guns drawn. "Clear!" One of them yelled. The squad leader came over and undid Judy's cuffs. While he was distracted by another prisoner asking for release, Judy kicked the rebel away and attempted to bolt out of the imperial vehicle. But just as she made it outside, she was grabbed by a robotic weasel who threw her on the ground.

"Congratulations. You are being rescued"


	3. Chapter 2: the rebel alliance

Yavin 4. Rebel HQ. Outer rim.

Sitting in the middle of the jungle was an ancient pyramid, but while old, this building was the headquarters for the rebel alliance. Fighters were in hangers undergoing repairs, and mammals moved back and forth, going about some task.

The loudspeakers in the base came to life and began an announcement.

"General Boehm, please report to the briefing room. General boehm"

Judy was lead in cuffs to the command center, where a wolf, moose and an arctic shrew were waiting.

"I am senator frufru" the arctic shrew said as someone came over and undid Judy's cuffs. "This is general Moosebridge, and general wolford"

The moose began reading from a clipboard he had. "Nice try with the fake name, but we know who you really are, Judy hopps. Possession of imperial documents, assault with a deadly weapon, impersonating an officer"

"Why am I here" Judy asked.

"This is captain Nick Wilde" frufru said, gesturing to a fox nearby.

"When is the last time you had contact with Stu hopps?" Nick asked

"Years ago"

"When was the last time you had contact with Mr. Big?"

"Also years ago"

"But you knew him"

"He saved my life"

"Yesterday a defecting imperial pilot was captured by big's men. Because of your previous relationship with him we think you could be useful in gaining his help and getting to this pilot"

"Why don't you just ask him? Your all rebels"

"He's not a rebel" frufru said "he's an extremist. We refused any contact and interaction with him, but now it's time we must mend that broken trust"

"What does this have to do with my father?"

"The pilot spoke of a superweapon that your father appears to be the main designer of" nick said.

"If you help us gain testimony from this pilot, and find your father, then we will let you go free" frufru said as an otter, who appeared to be another rebel leader came over to hear her answer.

Judy thought for a moment, luckily it wasn't a hard decision, because the alternative was an imperial labor camp.

Judy was given the rank of sergeant, and her and nick were assigned a U-Wing as transport. Nick was pulled aside by moosebridge Judy entered the ship, seeing the robot weasel from earlier.

"I'm duke weaselton" the robot said "I hear the council is sending you with us to Jedha"

"That's correct"

"I think that is a bad idea. I'm against it and so is nick"

Nick was busy speaking to moosebridge in hushed voices.

"There will be no extraction" moosebridge said. "Stu is vital to the empire. If you see him, take him out"

Nick nodded and headed for the ship. As he climbed into the cockpit weaselton spoke up.

"How come she gets a blaster and I don't?"

Nick turned around to see Judy holding a blaster pistol.

"Where did you get that?"

"Found it"

"Give me that"

"We're heading into a war zone, I'll need this"

Nick sighed, realizing she was right, then he climbed into the pilot's seat.

"Your letting her keep it?" Weaselton asked. "Do you know the probability of her using it against you? It's high, very high"

Nick started up the ship and flew out of the planet's atmosphere, before jumping to light speed.


	4. Chapter 3: Movement In the Shadows

Jedha. Mid rim.

Tiny clicks of metal echoed down a darkened room as an arctic shrew walked towards Gideon, who still had a bag over his head.

"This was found with him" a rebel said, holding up an ID card with Gideon's name. "And this" the rebel held up a small message capsule.

"I need to speak to Mr. Big" Gideon said. The bag was removed from his head, and the fox saw Mr. Big, standing directly in front of him.

"Oh, that's for you" Gideon said. "Stu hopps sent me" the arctic shrew pulled an oxygen mask off his uniform and took a breath from it. The small animal tucked the mask back on his uniform before speaking.

"Bor gullet"

Gideon yelled as the rebels picked him up and carried him to another room. In the other room Gideon was strapped to a chair, and a large tentacled creature slowly moved towards him.

"Bor gullet will see your thoughts. No lie is safe" Mr big said.

"Ah! Ah!" Gideon said, trying to escape as the creature wrapped its tentacles around him.

"The unfortunate side effect, is that one tends to lose ones mind"

Undisclosed location

A tie fighter flew past a massive imperial star destroyer that was emerging out from the shadow of a gargantuan unknown object. That massive object was a huge dish, slowly being maneuvered into a hole on a moon sized space station.

Governor dawn bellwether stood aboard the bridge of her star destroyer, as director lionheart and his death troopers approached from behind.

"It's most unfortunate about that security breach on jedha" bellwether said. "So many setbacks and now this"

The sheep shook her head disapprovingly.

"We've heard rumors circulating through the city, that you've let a really talkative pilot get loose"

Bellwether turned and walked towards lionheart.

"If the senate got wind of our project, countless systems would flock to the rebellion"

"When the battle station is completed, governor bellwether, the senate will be of no concern"

"When is now. The emperor will not tolerate anymore delays. You have made time and ally of the rebellion! I suggest we solve both problems with an immediate test of the weapon"

The sheep walked back towards the bridge window. "Failure will find you explaining why to a far less patient herd"

"I will not fail" director lionheart said, leaving the bridge with his guards.

Bellwether looked out the window, and watched the dish slide into place on the weapon.

Judy remembered her early life, being a young kit on the city planet of corosaunt, and witnessing her parents talking with director lionheart at their home. She remembered her father calling her "my little stardust"

Suddenly the rabbit was snapped out of her dream and brought back to reality.

"Your at the controls" nick said. Judy looked out the window and saw the desert planet of Jedha.

"That's Jedha" nick said "we find big, we find your father"


	5. Chapter 4: Jedha City

The U-wing set down under an arch near the holy city. A city that had a massive star destroyer hovering above, and cargo ships and tie fighters flying around.

"What's with the destroyer?" Judy asked.

"Mr. Big has been attacking imperial cargo shipments" nick said.

"Shipments of what?"

"Kyber crystals, They're taking them out. That's why they looted the Jedi temple here. We believe they are the weapon's fuel source"

"I say we leave target practice here with the ship" Judy said, gesturing to weaselton.

"Me?" The bot responded.

"She's right, we need to blend in"

"I'm a reprogrammed imperial droid, the city is under imperial occupation"

"Half the people here want to reprogram you, the other half want to put a hole in you. I'm just worried they'll miss you and hit me"

"That doesn't sound so bad to me" weaselton said to himself.

Nick and Judy got inside the holy city of Jedha and slowly made their way deeper inside the city. Judy accidentally bumped into two mammals who then preceded to threaten the rabbit until nick talked them down. Nearby a hologram projector showed a picture of Gideon and loudspeakers played a related announcement.

"If you have information about this missing cargo pilot, you must come forward"

"I'm going to see a rebel contact and see what he knows" nick said. "You wait here"

Nick left Judy in the marketplace, leaving the rabbit standing there until her ears perked up st the sound of a voice.

"Hey! You! With the necklace! Would you consider trading that for a glimpse into your future?"

Judy looked around till she spotted a gray bunny with black stripes like a tiger or zebra. The rabbit was dressed in dark robes and his eyes were white, indicating blindness.

"I'm talking to you" the bunny said.

Judy walked over to this strange character, and he spoke again.

"I'm jack savage"

"How did you know I was wearing a necklace" Judy asked, because her necklace was hidden underneath her shirt and scarf, and this rabbit was blind after all!

"For that answer you must pay" jack said smiling.

Judy looked behind the rabbit and saw an arctic fox dressed in heavy armor standing in a doorway nearby.

"What do you know about Kyber crystals?" Jack asked.

"My father told me they powered the jedi's lightsabers"

"Judy!"

Judy turned around to see nick waving her over.

"The strongest stars have hearts of Kyber!" Jack called out as Judy walked away.

"We're not here to make friends" nick said,

"Who are they?"

"They were the guardians of the Jedi temple here. But, then the empire showed up and forced them out"

"Oh"

"Anyway I spoke with the contact, we need to find big's partisans"

Nick and Judy headed down a nearby street and noticed an imperial hover tank and multiple squads of stormtroopers coming down the street the opposite way. The pair noticed figures armed with blasters hiding on the rooftops and in destroyed buildings.

"Please tell me you have a plan" Judy asked.

A grenade was tossed into the group of imperials and as it exploded, figures nearby pulled out blasters and opened fire on the imps.

Nick, Judy, and Civilians ran for cover as a firefight began. A rebel Mouse dove out of cover nearby and opened fire with a blaster that was a little big for him

"Looks like we found bigs partisans" Judy said as the pair drew their blasters.

Judy noticed a young kit standing in the middle of the battlefield, crying, and ran out to save her.

"Judy no!"

Judy grabbed the kit and dove beneath a set of balconies before the kits mother came over and whisked the child away.

The commander of the hovertank, who was standing up out of the hatch, commanded the pilot to fire on the balconies Judy was beneath.

"Judy get out of there!"

The bunny jumped out of the way as the balconies came down and nick blasted the tank commander.

As more imperials entered the battlefield, Judy hid in front of the hover tank. A partisan on a walkway above prepared to throw a grenade down on the hovertank, and Judy. Nick blasted the grenadier and he fell down into a market stall, blowing up some partisans in the process. This action however caught the attention of the other partisans, who realized that it was Nick and Judy who had killed their comrades. Someone else threw another grenade onto the tank, blowing it up as nick and Judy threw themselves on the ground. Now that the imps were dead, the partisans raced out and collected Kyber crystals from boxes that were on the tank. The battle resumed as more squads of troopers and an AT-ST walked down the street towards the partisans.

Nick and Judy ran into an alleyway nearby and were confronted with troopers coming at them from 2 angles, forcing the pair to take cover. Judy took out a baton and put a beat down on the imperial troops in one direction while nick shot down the troops in the other direction. Judy grabbed the blaster of a stormtrooper and shot the remaining troops before shooting another target coming at her from the side. Turning to who she just shot, Judy saw that she had shot weaselton. But as the robot collapsed Judy was relived to see that it was not in fact weaselton, who was standing a few feet away, It was just another imperial droid.

"Did you know that wasn't me?" Weaselton said.

"Of course" Judy responded.

"I thought I told you to stay on the ship" nick said.

"You did, but I thought it was boring, and you were in trouble"

An injured trooper tried to throw a grenade at Nick and Judy, but weaselton caught it. Judy backed away and gestured to the grenade.

"There were a lot of explosions for 2 people blending in" the robot said, throwing the grenade behind him towards approaching troopers.

"Freeze! Stop right there!" One of the troopers yelled before being blown up.

"Let's get out of here" nick said.

The group began to move away from the area where the battle had taken place, but they walked right into a courtyard that contained a crashed partisan X-Wing. Along with a group of stormtroopers. Upon seeing Nick, Judy and weaselton, one trooper came over and started talking with weaselton.

"Where are you taking these prisoners?"

"What?"

"Where are you taking these prisoners"

"I'm….. taking them….. to imprison them…..in…. Prison"

"We'll take it from here"

The trooper waved more troops over and they held weaselton back while restraining Nick and Judy.

"Let them pass in peace" someone said.

Everyone turned to see who spoke. It was the bunny from earlier, jack savage, sitting in an alcove nearby. Jack got up and began to walk towards the troopers, holding a wooden and metal staff out in front of him.

"Let them pass in peace. The force is with me and I am with the force"

Jack walked towards the center of the group of stormtroopers.

"I fear nothing. All is as the force wills it"

"Hey, stop right there!" One of the troopers said.

"He's blind" another trooper said.

"Well he's not deaf with those ears. I said stop right there"

Jacks ears twitched, he could hear everything. He could hear the troopers boots grinding against the sand. He could hear the inner workings of the troopers weapons as they readied their blasters.

As the stormtroopers opened fire, jack dodged from left to right. The blaster bolts missed him and struck other troopers nearby, including the ones holding nick and Judy. The pair took cover and watched as jack hit a trooper with his staff, then grabbed another one by the arm. One stormtrooper rushed jack, but the bunny slammed his staff into the troopers foot.

"Is your foot alright?" Jack asked as the trooper tried to free his foot before jack knocked him out. Another trooper opened fire on jack with a blaster, but the bunny used the trooper he was holding as a mammal shield to block the blasts.

Another trooper crawling on the ground attempted to reach for a blaster, but Jack kicked him in the face. The rabbit then used his powerful legs to drop kick another stormtrooper. Jack charged towards a trooper and did a slide to kick sand up to distract him before hitting the imperial with his staff.

Jack then flipped another trooper over his head, and his another imperial so hard that bits of his armor came off. All the troopers were down, but jack got into a battle ready position as more troopers entered the courtyard. Suddenly blaster bolts shot past jack and struck the stormtroopers, killing them.

Nick and Judy turned to where the blasts had come from to see the arctic fox with heavy armor from earlier. This time she was holding a heavy repeating blaster with a chain of ammunition that went from a container on her back to her blaster. The fox picked up a weapon that looked like a combination of a bow a blaster rifle, and tossed it to jack.

"You almost shot me skye!" Jack said.

"But I didn't, did I?" Skye said.

An injured trooper attempted to reach for his blaster, but Skye shot him in the face before he could grab his weapon.

"Area clear of hostiles" weaselton said.

Skye aimed her blaster at the robot.

"One hostile!" The weasel said, raising his paws. Judy jumped in front of weaselton.

"He's with us" she said, making skye lower her blaster.

"Get back to the ship" Nick said. Weaselton nodded and headed to the U-Wing.

As The group was introducing themselfs, suddenly partisans surrounded them, with blasters drawn. Nick, Judy, Skye, and Jack dropped their weapons and put their paws behind their heads. The partisans then stared to put bags on their heads.

"I'm blind!" Jack yelled as a bag was placed over his head, before the partisans lead them away.


	6. Chapter 5: Mr big

The group was lead to a large rock outcropping in the middle of the desert that had some partisan ships parked outside. When they arrived the group had their gear confiscated and thrown into a room. Nick, Skye and Jack were tossed into a cell while Judy was lead to another area in the base. She noticed the partisans all around her, they were doing every kind of activity from playing some game, to just standing around. But when Judy passed by they all stopped what they were doing and looked at her with a look that could kill. The bunny was lead to a room with a large window, where her restraints were removed and she was left alone.

"Judy hopps!"

Judy looked down to see Mr. Big walking towards her with a smile on his face.

"I haven't seen you in years!" The shrew said.

"The last time you saw me, you gave me a knife and loaded blaster and told me to wait for you in a bunker. You abandoned me!"

"I was protecting you! Word was starting to get out that you were the daughter of an imperial scientist. There were people who wanted to use you as a hostage"

The shrew took the mask from his armor and took a breath before speaking again "why are you here?"

"The rebellion sent me"

"Did they send you to kill me?" said, sounding distraught. "There's not much of me left"

The shrew tapped his body, most of which was made of metal and machinery.

"No, they think because of my previous relationship with you I can get you to give up the pilot and the information he knows. The rebellion wants my father"

"But what is it that you want?"

"I just want to get this done. Then I'm out"

"You don't care for the cause?"

"All the alliance has brought me is pain"

"You can stand… to see the imperial flag reign across the Galaxy?"

"It's not a problem if you don't look up"

Mr big sighed.

"I have something to show you" he said.

Skye, Jack and Nick were still trapped in a cell, but luckily Nick had a few hidden tools on him. Including a comlink which he used to call Weaselton for pickup, then set to work on picking the cell door.

"Who is in the next cell?" Jack asked.

"What?" Nick said.

"There's someone in the next cell"

Nick went over to a small barred window in the wall and looked through. He saw Gideon sitting there on the floor, mumbling gibberish to himself.

"It's the pilot!" Nick said, recognizing the flight suit and the fox's face from the holograms in the holy city.

"Hey!" Nick said. "Your the pilot, right?"

"P…. P….. pilot?" Gideon said "yes, I'm the pilot! Stu hopps sent me from Eadu"

"Eadu?"

"Yes, that's where Stu is. That's where his lab is"

High above the planet, the massive imperial battle station, the Death Star, moved into position. Lionheart, bellwether and many high ranking imperials stood on the bridge. There were multiple control panels on the walls and a large screen on 1 wall.

"The emperor is awaiting my report" bellwether said.

"One would have hoped that him and lord finnick would be here to see this" lionheart said.

"I wanted to save them from any potential embarrassment"

"Your concerns are not warranted"

"If saying it would only make it so"

The director looked angrily at the sheep.

"All imperial forces have been evacuated" director lionheart said. "And I stand ready to destroy the entire moon"

"The holy city will be enough for today" bellwether said.

With another angry look, lionheart called out his orders.

"Single reactor ignition!"

The screen turned into an overhead view of the holy city on Jedha, with a targeting icon overlaid over the city.

An imperial technician came over to lionheart and spoke. "Sir we are in position-"

"FIRE!"

"Fine hardass" the technician muttered under his breath as other mammals began using the control panels to power up the station's massive superlaser.

Mr big powered up a hologram projector that displayed an image of Stu Hopps.

"This is the message the pilot had on him" the shrew said.

"Dad" Judy said as her father began talking.

"Big, if your seeing this then that means there is a chance to save the alliance. A chance for Judy" he said, sounding depressed "if she's alive, if you can find her, please tell her I hope she can forgive me, for not being by her side, all these years. I was forced to work under lionheart, building his superweapon. I couldn't take my own life or refuse to work, so I did the only thing I could do, I lied. We call this superweapon, the Death Star. It has the power to destroy planets, but I have placed a weakness in the station, so small and powerful they will never find it. Judy, if you are listening, I want you to know that it has broken my heart to be without you, My little stardust"

Judy wiped a tear from her eye as she continued to watch the message.

"The station has a thermal exhaust port that leads directly to the reactor. That is my trap, if a torpedo or missile is fired down the port, it will detonate the reactor and trigger an explosion that will destroy the whole station"

On the Death Star mammals braced themselves as lasers shot by them, before the lasers connected into one massive beam that blasted down towards the holy city. The laser struck ground and created a massive explosion that obliterated the entire area.

Mr. Big looked out the window nearby as stu kept talking.

"You will need the structural plans for the Death Star, and I know they store copies at the citadel tower on scarif. You will need to-"

The hologram deactivated as the whole base started to shake. Judy collapsed to her knees, the weight of this message was to much to bear. Looking out the window, she saw a massive explosion, And a title wave of rock and rubble racing towards the base.

Nick, Jack and skye burst out of their cell as the partisans noticed their impending doom coming closer and closer and started to flee. Nick freed Gideon while Jack and Skye grabbed their gear.

"Get outside!" Nick said, running to find Judy.

"Jack! Jack!" Skye yelled as jack calmly picked his gear back up and attached it to his body. "We gotta go!"

Nick raced into the room with Judy and Mr. big and grabbed Judy's arm. "We need to get out of here!"

"Come on!" Judy yelled to Mr. Big as she grabbed the capsule containing her father's message.

"No" the arctic shrew said "I will run no longer"

Nick pulled Judy out of the room as called out. "Save the rebellion! Save the dream!"

High above the imperials watched the massive explosion on the surface of the planet.

"Oh it's beautiful" director lionheart said.

Nick, Judy, Jack, Skye and Gideon headed outside to see partisans racing to their ships as the massive title wave of earth grew closer and closer. They also saw Weaselton landing nearby with the U-wing.

"Come on! This way!" Nick yelled as the team sprinted at full speed towards the ship. As they jumped aboard Nick hopped in the co-pilot's seat and the ship took off.

Mr. Big watched the U-wing leave, before turning his gaze towards the massive wave of rock coming towards him. He disconnected the air system from his suit, which created the sound of gas escaping as air flowed out of the suit. The shrew stood with his arms out, and let the wave come over him, bulldozing the partisan base like a tree in an avalanche.

The massive wave began to curve up over the U-Wing, which was still attempting to escape.

"Jump to light speed!" Nick said.

"I haven't finished my calculations yet" Weaselton responded.

"Let me make them for you" nick said as he pressed a few buttons, disabling the ships light speed safety measures, before flipping a large lever that sent the ship shooting off into hyperspace.

The cloud of rock and fire from the Death Star's blast reached high into the sky, coming close to the battle station itself.

"I believe I owe you an apology director lionheart" bellwether said. The other officers in the room stayed silent as the 2 conversed.

"And you will tell the emperor" lionheart responded.

"I will tell him that his patience with your misadventures has been rewarded with a weapon that will bring a swift end to the rebellion"

"And that was only a FRACTION of its power"

"I will tell him that I will be taking control over the weapon I spoke of years ago, effective immediately"

A look of disbelief crossed lionhearts face before he scoffed at bellwether's remark.

"We stand here amidst MY ACHIEVEMENT! NOT YOURS!" Lionheart yelled, walking up to the sheep.

"The recent security breaches have shown how inadequate you are to be a military director"

"The breaches have been filled. Jedha is silenced"

"Do you think this cargo pilot acted alone? He was dispatched from Eadu. Stu Hopps's facility"

"I will see about this" lionheart said, before turning and leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 6: Eadu

Despite having the plans, Judy convinced Nick to head to Eadu to rescue her father. Nick did come around to the idea, after all his orders still stood. He had contacted General moosebridge, and told him what happened on Jedha. The moose still wanted one thing from nick. For him to take out Stu hopps.

"Is it gone?" Jack asked skye as the U-Wing flew through hyperspace. "All of it?"

"All of it" skye said. "The entire holy city, and everyone inside"

Jack sighed "they are now one with the force"

"We're coming up on Eadu" said Weaselton, who was sitting in the pilot's seat.

Eadu, imperial Kyber refinery, outer rim

The ship dropped out of hyperspace above a stormy and rocky world that looked like it was LV-426 from the alien movies. Tall mountains stretched up into they sky and the entire landscape was darkened by thick clouds. Raindrops could be seen on the U-wings windows as the ship entered the planets atmosphere.

"Stay low!" Gideon said, heading into the cockpit. "They have patrols! They'll catch us!"

"There is a 26% chance of failure" weaselton said, maneuvering the ship through the mountains. "How much further?"

"I don't know, I never come this way!" Gideon responded.

"Now there is a 35% chance of failure"

As the U-wing rounded a mountain, bright white lights came into view through the darkness.

"There!" Gideon yelled, pointing towards the lights. Despite finding the airfield, things took a turn for the worse as the U-wing clipped a nearby rock formation, taking out one of its engines.

The ship began to shake as it headed for the ground.

"Hold on!" Weaselton yelled as the ship crashed into the ground, causing an explosion and tearing away sections of the ship as the craft skidded to a stop. While everyone was lucky enough to survive without injury, the message capsule and data disk Judy had were not so fortunate. They had been damaged in the crash, with the 2 objects becoming cracked, broken, and even burned as a result of the explosion.

"The plans!" Judy said upon seeing the damaged disk.

Nick cursed under his breath.

"Wait, if we can find and rescue my father, he can tell us everything he knows about the Death Star"

"No, you wait here. I'm going to scout ahead. Gideon, your with me" Nick said, taking his rifle before the 2 foxes left the damaged ship.

Back on Yavin 4, in rebel HQ, general Moosebridge was in a room with mammals who were loyal to him, awaiting an update from Nick.

"Sir, we haven't received the update at the scheduled time"

Moosebridge thought for a moment.

"Sir?"

"Ready a fighter squadron" the general said

Director lionheart arrived at the facility, stepping out of his shuttle and onto a landing platform where engineers, including Stu were assembled with stormtrooper guards around them. The rain poured down on the mammals, soaking their fur.

"One of you has conspired against the empire" lionheart said to the engineers. "And I WILL find out who it was"

"We can't just sit here!" Judy said, pacing around the crashed ship. "What could nick be doing? My father is in there and he just wants me to wait here?"

Judy thought for a moment as to why Nick would do this, then she came to a terrifying realization.

"Is Nick planning to kill my father?" She asked Weaselton.

"… his weapon was in the sniper configuration…" the robot said, prompting Judy to grab her gear and sprint out of the ship.

Nick and Gideon reached the top of a cliff overlooking the platform where Stu and the engineers were gathered. Gideon left nick alone, and the rebel fox lied down on the rock below him, before looking through his rifle, finding Stu hopps in the crowd, and taking aim at his head.

Judy found a stormtrooper on patrol far below the cliff that the imperial facility was situated on. She quickly took him down, before taking his blasted and climbing up a tall ladder to the facility. The ladder lead near the landing platform, and Judy took cover behind a few crates as she scanned the assembled animals.

"Dad" the bunny whispered to herself, spotting her father.

Back in the U-Wing, Jack stood up and walked out of the wreckage, into the storm.

"Jack! Where are you going?" Skye asked.

"To find Judy!" He responded.

"Are you crazy? It's pouring, and there's 1000 foot cliffs around here!"

"Don't worry! I have the force! And you!"

Skye sighed before grabbing her blaster and running after Jack.

"So?" Lionheart said "no one will come clean about their involvement with a defecting cargo pilot?"

The engineers stayed silent, their heads bowed.

"Well then…"

Lionheart gestured to his death troopers, who raised their weapons and aimed them at the engineers. There was a commotion as the animals yelled and attempted to shield themselves with their paws.

"Lionheart stop!" Stu yelled, jumping in front of his coworkers. "It was me"

"FIRE!" Lionheart said.

The death troopers opened fire, and Stu closed his eyes and braced himself as the blasts shot by him and struck his coworkers, killing them where they stood.

Lionheart walked up to Stu and punched him in the face, causing Stu to fall to the floor.

"I gave you an entire facility for your research and this is how you repay me?" Lionheart asked.

"You gave me a prison, and had me build your weapons" Stu said. "You will never win!"

Up on the ridge Nick still had his rifle trained on Stu, ready to fire and end his life. But he couldn't. Something within the fox was preventing him from pulling the trigger.

"Damn it" nick said, realizing he would not be able to kill the bunny.

"Nick!" Weaselton said through the radio.

"Go ahead"

"There's an alliance squadron in route!"

With large lights illuminating the way, a team of a dozen X-Wings flew through one of the many canyons on the planets surface. They locked S-foils in attack position and readied their weapons as they approached the imperial facility.

The mammals on the landing platform turned towards the incoming ships.

"Launch fighters!" Lionheart said.

The X-wings repeatedly bombarded the platform with laser blasts, killing some of the mammals in the area.

"Father!" Judy yelled, jumping out of cover and blasting a stormtrooper. Lionheart pulled out his blaster and prepared to fire on Judy, but before he could pull the trigger an X-wing passed overhead, dropping a torpedo in the center of the platform.

The explosion sent Stu, lionheart, and everyone else on the platform flying back as the area filled with smoke.

Ion Cannons on the Imperial base began to open fire on the X-Wings, and TIE fighters launched from the facility's hanger. The cannons managed to down 2 X-wings, which then crashed into the rocks nearby. One TIE fighter also crashed, after trying to shoot down a rebel craft and preforming a maneuver that sent the ship careening against a cliff.

An X-wing with a hostile fighter on its tail was heading towards Jack. The rabbit readied his blaster, used the force to find his target, then fired. The shot hit the cockpit, killing the pilot and sending the damaged fighter crashing into an ion cannon on the imperial base, killing its 2 operators. The lights of the remaining X-wings then began to head up into the dark sky, as the rebels retreated.

Lionhearts death troopers covered the director as he boarded his shuttle and took off once the death troopers themselves had climbed aboard.

Judy ran over to her father, who was lying in the middle of the platform.

"Dad!" Judy said.

"Judy….." Stu said weakly. "My little stardust…. I have so much to tell you…."

But those were the rabbit's last words, as he went silent and his body fell limp.

"No, no!" Judy yelled.

An imperial stormtrooper raced over to the bunny, but was shot by Nick who was still perched on the ridge above. A whole squad of troopers exited the facility, but skye gunned them all down with her repeating blaster. Realizing the danger she was in, Judy quickly left the area and went to link up with Nick, Jack, and Skye.

Once Judy had found her companions the team attempted to escape the imperial troops following close behind. Suddenly the bright lights of a large imperial cargo ship appeared in front of the group. Just when they thought they were about to be captured again, the cargo ship opened fire, killing the stormtroopers behind the team.

"Congratulations" the pilot, weaselton, said to Gideon, who was in the co-pilots seat. "Your a rebel now"

Nick, Judy, Skye and Jack quickly jumped into the ship, which the preceded to leave the planet.

Upon seeing Nick, Judy slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?!" Nick asked

"You were going to kill my father!"

"But I didn't, did I"

"You may as well have, those were alliance bombs that killed him"

"You don't understand the things we have to do in the rebellion Judy. Unlike you, for some of us the rebellion is our life! I've been in this fight since I was 6 years old! You could never understand"

With that Nick left Judy and headed up to the cockpit.

"Let them know we're coming in with a stolen ship" nick said to weaselton as the vessel began heading back to Yavin 4.


	8. Chapter 7: Lord Finnick

Mustafar, outer rim.

Director lionheart's shuttle flew through the sky of the burning, volcanic world. The ship then slowed down, and landed near a tall dark tower reaching up into the Sky.

Inside the building, a fennec fox dressed in a dark robe approached a large metal door, which then opened revealing the room inside. 2 more fennecs, dressed In elegant red robes and armed with metal pikes stood on either side of the room. In the center of the room was a large, glowing white tank, with steam rising from around the tank.

"My lord" the fennec said, bowing and looking towards the tank. "Director lionheart has arrived"

There was the sound of robotic breathing, and A dark shape appeared in the tank, prompting the fennec to look towards the floor. The tank started to drain, revealing the scarred burned figure of a fennec fox inside.

Director lionheart stood in another area of the building, a room with metal walls, that was dark and illuminated slightly by red. This place gave him the creeps, it was like there was some sinister, dark power all throughout this building.

Then, a nearby door opened, and light shone through, casting a tall, sinister shadow on the opposite wall as steam poured out from behind the door. Lionheart gulped as a figure emerged from the steam, dressed in an evil mask, and with a long black cape.

"Director lionheart" the figure said in a deep voice.

"…Lord finnick"

"You seem unsettled"

"It's just at the current time, there is a lot to attend to"

"I'm sorry, you do have a lot to explain"

"I delivered the weapon the emperor asked for. I deserve an audience to make sure he understands it's unique…."

Lord finnick drew closer to the lion. "….potential"

"Its potential to cause problems has certainly been confirmed. A city destroyed, an imperial facility openly attacked!"

"It was governor bellwether who suggested the test"

"You were not summoned here to grovel, director"

"No, I-"

"There is no Death Star. As far as the senate is concerned, Jedha city was destroyed in a mining disaster"

"Yes my lord"

"I expect you not to rest until you can assure the emperor that Stu Hopps has not compromised this weapon in any way"

The dark fox turned and began to leave the room.

"So I'm still in command?" Lord finnick stopped "You'll speak to the emperor about-"

director lionheart felt something wrapping around his neck, but there was nothing there.

"I.. I can't breathe" the director said, gripping his neck and collapsing to his knees as he coughed.

Lord finnick turned around, revealing his paw, clutching an invisible object.

"Be careful not to choke on your aspirations director"

Finnick released his grip and lionheart gasped for breath as the dark lord left the room.


End file.
